


The Real Thing

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Hermione has realised that she is irrevocably in love with Snape and it’s slowly driving her mad. But can she survive once he knows of her feelings?





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from J K Rowling's fantastic books or films, I'm just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so.
> 
> A/N: Just a fluffy, porny little plot bunny that was getting in the way of writing other things. Definitely nothing serious. Enjoy! Thanks as always to my beta, Mamacita. Dx

I took a deep breath as I stood outside the door. What I was about to do was scary and I knew it would have a major impact on the rest of my life, but I had thought it through time and again and knew I had no choice but to do it. Not tackling this problem head-on was slowly driving me insane. Distracted to the point of madness, my school work was really starting to suffer. Even my best friends Harry and Ron, who were usually clueless about anything but Quidditch and certainly never took any interest in my problems, had noticed the change in me, which showed just how serious things had got, although they along with my other friends had no idea what the real cause of my angst was. However, it had been obvious enough for them and others to comment and suggest I seek help, either in the form of counselling or from Madam Pomfrey, depending on whether they thought my illness was mental or physical.

I looked at the door again. I knew what I was doing was incredibly risky, especially considering the person I was dealing with. If it went wrong I was likely to be expelled, assuming I wasn’t sent to Filch to be strung up in the dungeons for the rest of my life, and my good name would be dragged through the mud. I snickered quietly. Who was I kidding? I had no good name, especially where this particular teacher was concerned. In some ways, that made what I needed to do even more of a puzzle.

I took another deep breath, and before I could change my mind and run away I rapped soundly on the thick wooden door, almost cringing at the loud noise it made. I waited. Perhaps there was no one in there. Perhaps all this summoning of my Gryffindor courage was for nothing. But a moment later a voice, dark and clearly unhappy at being disturbed, bade me enter. Swallowing nervously, I turned the handle and pushed the door open to do as it asked.

The Potion Master’s study was darkly lit and almost every available space was filled. The walls contained shelves — some stacked with books, the others with large glass jars containing . . . well, to be honest, I didn’t like to think what was in them. I certainly didn’t want to look at them. The Potions Master himself was behind a desk piled high with parchment and books and even more glass jars, just about visible in the gloom. I closed the door and stood in front of the desk waiting for Professor Snape to look up at me.

‘Sit down, Miss Granger, and stop lurking,’ he said grumpily without raising his head. His free hand indicated the seat behind me.

I’ll admit I was surprised. He had obviously looked up just long enough to see who was entering before going back to his marking, but I hadn’t seen him do it and couldn’t help but think about the stories that had circulated around the school for years about his strange powers, including the ability to read minds. If he could really do that it would make the next few minutes so much easier. I stood there swaying a little, my nerves now jangling and my stomach doing major somersaults. I think it would be safe to say that I was beginning to regret having knocked on the door but it was too late now. I had no other excuse for being there than the real reason.

After a few more seconds Professor Snape dropped his quill and looked up at me once more, that trademark scowl set firmly on his face.

‘Did I not request that you sit down, Miss Granger?’ he asked coldly, his dark eyes glittering with malevolence.

I nodded but remained standing. I couldn’t sit down for what I needed to do.

‘Then do as you’re told for a change,’ he said snidely. He picked up his quill again, obviously intending to go back to marking his essays.

I knew this particular teacher’s strategy. He wanted to make me feel as uncomfortable as possible, both with the office décor with its creepy specimens and with his dismissive attitude, carefully designed to make me feel small. That would make me far easier for him to pick on when he finally decided to make his move. But I wasn’t going to let him get to me. Not tonight, not with what I needed to do. I needed to be at the peak of my confidence to follow through on my plan.

He stopped again, dropping his quill with a loud sigh as he rubbed at his eyes, apparently exasperated at my refusal to sit.

‘Are you unable to follow even a simple command, Miss Granger?’ he asked nastily. ‘I think I should take ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence.’

He was goading me into arguing with him. I knew that. It was his favourite way of torturing us: Harry, Ron and me. He would take points for something completely unfairly, knowing that as Gryffindors we would feel compelled to argue at the unjustness of his penalty. This would usually result in the loss of further points, a detention for the arguer, and a smug and spiteful look from the snarky Potions Master followed by delighted laughter from the Slytherins led by Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He was despicable and mean and I should have hated him. But I didn’t.

I couldn’t argue with him, but I also knew this was my only chance. If I sat down as he wanted me to, he would go back to ignoring me again until my nerve had gone and I ended up slinking away back to Gryffindor tower like a stupid and embarrassed little girl. Whilst his full concentration was on me, I had to act.

I didn’t speak. I didn’t need to. What I was doing said everything. I pulled at the clasp of my school robe and shrugged out of it, feeling it slide down the back of my legs as it hit the floor. The room was cool even with the fire in the small grate, the legacy of being located in the dungeons. The sudden rush of cold air over my skin caused my nipples to stiffen as small goose bumps covered my body, partially from the cold and partially from the arousing excitement of what I had just done.

I looked directly at Professor Severus Snape, the love of my life, and smiled.

He didn’t smile back. In fact, he looked completely shocked. Not a surprise, really, as I don’t suppose he was expecting to see a completely naked eighteen-year-old girl standing in his office — especially not me — although it soon became clear that he wasn’t completely horrified by any means. After all, he did look me over, almost as if I was a prize racehorse he was considering buying.

‘Miss Granger, what do you think you’re doing?’ he asked, his voice deeper than I had ever heard it. It made me shiver. ‘Put your robe back on at once. And where are your clothes?’

‘I don’t want to put it back on,’ I said as seductively as I could manage. Which probably wasn’t all that seductive, as I was now terrified.

Professor Snape scowled and stood, trying to look at my face although I did notice his gaze was drawn downwards more often than he would probably have liked to admit to.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ he asked as he moved around the desk, reaching down for my robe as if he meant to cover me up.

I moved away, just enough that he couldn’t wrap the material around me.

‘I’m in love with you, sir,’ I told him honestly. My voice was quiet now, although solid. There was no sign of the wavering that I had thought it might have.

‘Don’t be so ridiculous, girl,’ Snape snapped, stalking towards me with the robe.

‘I’m not being ridiculous,’ I said rationally, looking him straight in the eyes before he could get the robe on me. ‘I’ve been in love with you for years and it’s driving me mad. I need to make to love to you.’

Snape stopped and held out my robe. ‘Put the robe on, Miss Granger,’ he said huskily.

‘I don’t want to,’ I replied, shaking my head although I did reach out and take the garment from him before he tried to force me into it.

‘I have no desire to see you naked,’ Snape said coolly, although I noticed his eyes were still not focussed on my face quite all the time.

‘If that’s the case, then why do you keep looking at me?’ I asked triumphantly.

‘Whilst I have no _desire_ to see you naked, Miss Granger, your insistence upon my doing so means I have no choice in the matter. If you choose to show yourself off to me in such a manner, then why shouldn’t I look at you?’

His voice was snide and stung like a sharp slap, and his gaze this time was firmly on the lower half of my body rather than on my face. I could feel myself flushing with embarrassment both at the rebuke and at the funny feeling that him gazing between my legs made me feel, but he had said harsh things to me for years and I was used to that. I really needed him to know just how much I needed and wanted him. I wanted him to know what he did to me, what he was turning me into.

‘I need you,’ I whispered.

That probably wasn’t as explanatory as I could have hoped for, but was all I could manage at the time.

Professor Snape’s laugh was bitter and snappy.

‘You don’t really expect me to believe that, do you, Miss Granger?’ His scowl had reappeared. ‘Now put on your robe and leave, before I put you in detention with Mr Filch.’

His eyes were back on my face now as I shuddered at the idea of detention with the awful caretaker. But I couldn’t admit defeat now. Not until he knew all, anyway.

I took a step towards him.

‘It’s true, Professor,’ I said urgently. ‘I realised I was in love with you when I was fifteen. By the time I was sixteen I was masturbating to fantasies of you all the time.’ My face reddened slightly at this confession but it didn’t stop me. ‘By seventeen I knew for sure that you were the one I longed for, the one I wanted to give my virginity to. But even though I was old enough, in the eyes of the law at least, I held off. But now I’m eighteen and I can’t hold off any longer, sir. I want you so much it hurts — emotionally, physically, and mentally — and it’s getting worse. My school work is suffering. I can’t relax and I can’t sleep, not without dreams of you. Please, Professor Snape, if you don’t help me I’m going to end up going insane or worse.’

By the end my voice had a desperate pleading quality to it, shot through with despair. I gazed longingly at the object of my affection, praying that he would take pity on me.

Professor Snape sighed again and folded his arms, looking intently at my face.

‘Please put your robe back on, Miss Granger,’ he said much more gently than his previous requests. ‘And then we can discuss this.’

Nodding, I slipped the robe over my shoulders, feeling relief at the warmth that covered my body as I did it up. It really was cold in his study. I looked in distaste at the glass jars.

‘Do we have to talk here?’ I asked unhappily.

Professor Snape continued to look at me for a moment. Seeming to decide something, he shook his head.

‘No, come with me,’ he ordered coldly and led me to another door in the wall that I hadn’t noticed, camouflaged as it was by shelves. As he opened the door he turned to look at me. ‘I would of course prefer, Miss Granger, that no one knew you’d been in here,’ he said before ushering me in.

I nodded and followed him into what were obviously his private quarters. My heart skipped a beat. Professor Snape had brought me to his private rooms. It didn’t mean much, of course, but it was a start.

This room was almost as dark as his study although it brightened a little when Snape waved his wand, murmuring _Lumos_ as he walked through the room. He gestured for me to sit on the sofa that was near the fireplace. There were also two chairs and a small coffee table.

I perched on the edge of the sofa before realising it was quite comfortable and making myself more at home. I looked around the room at the Slytherin décor of the wall-hanging above the fireplace and the dark greens, blacks, and silvers of the colour scheme as the Potions Master opened a cupboard and withdrew a bottle and two glasses. He returned to sit in the chair closest to me and put them on the table. Without saying a word he uncorked the bottle and poured two measures of the amber liquid into the glasses.

‘Brandy,’ he said as he passed me a glass. ‘I have Firewhisky, but I’m sure you’d prefer this. It’s smoother.’

He took a large mouthful of the liquid as I raised the glass carefully to my lips. I wasn’t really a big drinker. The odd glass of wine occasionally or a few Butterbeers during celebrations were about my limit, but I tasted the brandy anyway. It made me cough and I could feel it burning all the way down to my stomach. Professor Snape looked at me, seemingly amused.

‘Sorry, I don’t really drink,’ I managed over the cough, then took another small sip. That went down a bit more easily.

‘Hopefully, the drink will calm you a little,’ Professor Snape said, his face carefully neutral now. ‘You were getting a little overwrought in my study, Miss Granger.’

‘I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,’ I replied quickly, thinking back to how I had admitted to him that I played with myself while thinking about him.

Well, it was true, I did — all the time, at the moment — and that was why I had decided I needed the real thing. Making myself come whilst fantasising about Professor Snape just wasn’t good enough any longer. I wanted _him_ to make me come. Of course, I was terribly naïve and completely inexperienced with boys, my entire experience being a lot of snogging and a quick fumble with Viktor back in the fourth year and one electrifying but ultimately disappointing kiss with Ron one evening at the Burrow back in the summer before the start of school. In all honesty, there hadn’t really been anyone else because I simply wasn’t interested. Once I had realised I was in love with Professor Severus Snape, the rest of the world had ceased to exist for me, sexually at least.

For a moment I debated removing my robe again. It was much warmer in this room and it might focus the Potion Master’s attention the way I wanted it to, but chances were it could ruin things, too. I could always remove it later — or better still, Professor Snape could remove it for me.

‘I’m sorry to have thrust this upon you,’ I said honestly. ‘But it obviously wasn’t something I could mention in class or during mealtimes. And I really am completely serious about wanting to make love to you.’

Professor Snape didn’t say anything for a moment, just sipped at his brandy which was almost empty. Mine was still untouched apart from the two small sips. I took another out of nervousness. His eyes found mine again and for a few minutes, we sat there staring at each other, me willing him to see that I was genuine in my desire for him.

‘I still do not understand,’ he said finally, ‘why you should have chosen me.’

I sighed. ‘Because I’m in love with you,’ I said sincerely. ‘Every night I dream of you . . . of us. I think about you all the time and it’s affecting my work. I’m sure you must have noticed in Potions even if you haven’t heard any of the other teachers discussing it.’

He nodded. ‘Minerva and Filius have both mentioned a drop in your usual high standards,’ he admitted. ‘And your inattentiveness in my own class has been absolutely diabolical. A few times I’ve come close to giving you detention.’

‘Because I’m obsessed with you,’ I said candidly.

Professor Snape took another large swig of his brandy, then turned the glass around in his long, lithe fingers.

‘And what makes you so sure that I am the problem?’ he asked, his voice a low drawl.

‘Because my desire for you is being left unsatiated however many times I make myself come,’ I said, completely unembarrassed now. ‘I need more than I can give myself. I need you to touch me.’

‘Surely Mr Weasley or Mr Potter would make a much better partner for you.’

‘But I’m not interested in Harry or Ron,’ I said, shaking my head in exasperation. ‘I’m in love with you.’

Professor Snape snorted and poured a second measure of brandy into his glass. ‘You are _not_ in love with me, Miss Granger. Infatuated, maybe. But certainly not in love.’

I shook my head vehemently. ‘No. It’s not just infatuation, sir. Not after almost four years. It hurts when I don’t see you and it hurts when I do,’ I admitted. ‘The longing for you to touch me is so painful sometimes I just want to scream. And the worst thing is that I didn’t even have to take Amortentia to feel this way about you. I really do feel as if I’m going mad from the desire.’

‘I am not a nice man, Miss Granger,’ Professor Snape said, his voice sounding darkly dangerous and completely delicious, making me shiver once more. ‘I am not what you’re looking for.’

‘On the contrary,’ I retorted. I placed my glass back on the table and stood, moving closer to him. ‘You’re exactly what I’m looking for. I know you’re snarky and bitter and you can be mean and a complete bastard, but I’m in love with you anyway.’

Professor Snape scowled at my words and I thought I had offended him, but a moment later his glass was back on the table and he had risen too, still looking at me intently and holding onto my shoulders as if worried I was going to disrobe again.

‘I’m not right for you, Miss Granger,’ he insisted, his voice almost a rasp.

‘But you are,’ I said, just as certain.

‘You said you are a virgin?’

‘Yes. But I’m ready, really I am. And it’s you I’ve wanted since forever.’

He shook his head. ‘I’m not a gentle man, Miss Granger. Not a gentle lover. I fear you would not enjoy the experience with me.’

His hand had left my right shoulder now and was gently brushing at my cheek. There was a look on his face that I couldn’t quite identify. Was it regret? Or longing?

‘I don’t care,’ I whispered as his thumb brushed across my lips, stopping in the middle as if to hush my words. I kissed it.

‘You need someone nearer your own age, someone more—’

‘I need you!’ I cried out, cutting off his words and finally allowing all the pain I was feeling to erupt from deep inside me where I had been keeping it bottled up for so long. ‘Otherwise, it will kill me.’

Without really thinking about what I was doing I grabbed him, pulling him to me as my mouth found his, my soft, warm lips on his harder, cold ones. I felt him stiffen for a second as my tongue pressed at his lips, but then his arms wrapped around me in return and his mouth opened and he kissed me every bit as passionately as I was kissing him.

It was then that my brain almost exploded with pleasure. This was in no way like the kiss I had shared with Ron, nor was it even close to the kisses Viktor and I had enjoyed. This was something completely new, and it was making me weak at the knees and causing my heart to race.

We parted briefly, long enough for me to whisper ‘Please?’ before his lips found mine again although I wasn’t sure whether it was in response to my request or to stop me from begging him for more.

‘We shouldn’t do this,’ he said after we parted the second time. ‘I’m not right for you.’ This time his voice really was a rasp, and I recognised the edge of desire in it.

‘I don’t care,’ I said passionately. ‘I really don’t care whether you think you’re right for me or not, Professor. I know you are, and I don’t want anyone else.’

He looked at me appraisingly, and I could see the indecision in his eyes. I was sure he wanted me, too, but he was trying to fight it.

‘I won’t leave,’ I warned. ‘I’m not going anywhere until you make love to me.’

Professor Snape scowled as deeply as I had ever seen him do. I had annoyed him with my statement. He seemed to think for a moment.

‘If I take you, it will be completely,’ he said, his voice like molten chocolate. One hand was cupping my chin, the other resting gently in the centre of my back. ‘You will belong to me in every way, Miss Granger. If you don’t agree to this we can go no further. Once it starts, I will not stop until I have taken total control of your body.’

My heart was suddenly beating twice as fast. Was he really saying he would make love to me?

‘Anything,’ I whispered excitedly. ‘Anything you want.’

‘Be careful what you agree to,’ Professor Snape warned sternly. ‘As I said, I am not a gentle lover. Perhaps you should take some time to consider this more fully before making your decision.’

But I wasn’t listening. All I heard was that he wanted me, that the man I loved was willing to give me the relief I needed so badly and hopefully love me in return. The thought that it might not be like my fantasies didn’t get as far as my tortured brain although even if it had, at that point it wouldn’t have mattered. There was no way I was leaving now. No way I was turning down the thing I had wanted for so many years.

‘I’m yours,’ I said adamantly. ‘I meant what I said.’

Professor Snape looked at me again, his hand stroking my cheek for what seemed like an eternity and I began to worry that he would change his mind.

‘In that case, go to the bedroom and remove your robe,’ he said commandingly. Then he released me and pointed to show me where the bedroom was. ‘I’ll be in shortly.’ 


	2. Fulfilment

Excited and I’ll admit, now a little nervous, I walked to the bedroom and did as he asked. As I waited I looked around his room. It was as I had expected, yet again Slytherin in décor with a large, dark wood four-poster bed. As with all the rooms in the dungeons, there was a fireplace in which a roaring fire was burning, which made the room warmer than I had expected, certainly warmer than Snape’s study. The room was pretty spartan except for a couple of chairs by the fire and another next to a dresser.

A shiver ran through me, of expectation and desire, of anticipation and longing, and I wondered if I would be a shuddering wreck by the time Professor Snape finally appeared. But soon he was with me, still fully dressed and looking at me with undisguised desire now, making no bones about the fact that he was looking at and admiring my naked body.

‘Oh, Hermione,’ he whispered as his hands ran through my wild hair, pulling me to him as his lips found mine in another of those blistering kisses that took my breath away.

To hear him saying my name in that way caused a little ripple of pleasure that spread throughout my body. My hands found the buttons of his frock-coat and my fingers worked quickly to undo all those buttons. I squeaked in frustration a couple of times until, with a languorous laugh, he pulled away from me and used his wand to disrobe, leaving us both naked and this time, me the one in shock.

Whilst I had fantasised many times about Professor Snape and me making love, it had never actually been that physically accurate — more a general fluffy idea of how it would be without any actual anatomy getting in the way. To see him naked with what looked to me like an enormous manhood erect and ready to go had come as quite a surprise, not least because it was the first one I had ever seen.

I gazed in wonder at the man I loved so much, taking in the wiry, muscular frame with the smattering of dark hair across his chest and a trail leading down from his stomach to that huge . . . thing. Desire flared inside me even more strongly as he came towards me, so confident in his walk, and I gave a small moan as his hand stroked my face again, his thumb brushing over my lips before pushing into my mouth. Automatically, I began to suck on it before biting gently at the digit. All the while my eyes were locked on his, watching his reaction.

I gasped as his free hand stroked between my legs, moving them apart slightly so he could gain better access to my most intimate area. I gave another small moan as a finger slid into my tightness, shortly followed by a second, and he moved them in and out. My tongue licked around his thumb and I sucked it again, my eyes closing slightly with pleasure as his long fingers pushed deep inside me.

And then his thumb was gone and I threw my head back as I moved on his hand, his thumb now finding and rubbing at the hard nub of my clit. I cried out with pleasure; already this was giving me more gratification than I could ever have achieved on my own. As his fingers made me come I cried out, unable to stop myself, and my head fell forward to rest on his shoulder.

‘Call me Severus,’ he whispered in my ear, causing another delicious shiver to run through my whole body which reacted with his fingers, causing me to moan once again.

‘I want you to suck me, Hermione,’ he told me, his voice a low, dark grumble.

This hadn’t been part of my fantasies. Although admittedly my knowledge of sex and therefore my fantasies had generally been garnered from books, I had ignored those things that didn’t really appeal. Fellatio had been one of them as it sounded distasteful to me, but now Severus wanted me to do it to him. How could I refuse?

‘I’m new to everything,’ I admitted quietly. ‘What do I do? Tell me. I want to give you pleasure.’

Following Severus’ instructions I knelt before him, reaching to take his erection in my hands. I was surprised at the texture of it, so soft and at the same time so hard. I was worried about hurting him but it soon became obvious that what I was doing to him wasn’t hurting, it was giving pleasure.

‘Put it in your mouth, Hermione,’ Severus said, ‘Just the head to begin with.’ I opened my mouth and slid it over the end as he had asked, interested in the taste and texture. ‘Now suck, gently at first, getting harder as you take more of me in your mouth.’

Severus’ hands were back running through my hair as I sucked on him, at first just the tip but gradually taking more. My tongue laved around the soft flesh as I sucked on him, fascinated by and enjoying the sounds of pleasure that he made all the while. But then I began to worry. Severus’ hands were gripping my head more tightly and he was pushing himself into me, sliding deeper than I was comfortable with — in fact, breathing was becoming something of an issue, as was trying not to gag. Harder and faster he thrust until I tried to push him off me, worried that he was going to choke me.

Seeming to realise, he pulled back, explaining how, with the right stimulation, sucking the head could be just as pleasurable as taking the whole thing. For the next ten minutes, I followed his lead on that, instead. This was much more acceptable, for me at least, although I assumed it was for him, too. Being so green, I didn’t recognise the twitching that signified his oncoming orgasm and suddenly I found myself with a mouthful of hot, bitter, salty liquid that made me cough as it shot down my throat, as he cried out with pure pleasure.

Severus looked at me worriedly. I smiled to show I was okay.  ‘Sorry,’ I said ruefully. ‘I wasn’t expecting that, so I wasn’t prepared.’

Laughing gently, Severus pulled me up.  ‘Are you all right?’ he asked. His voice was husky.

‘I’m fine,’ I assured him.

He looked at me intently again. What was he looking for?

‘You said that you make yourself come thinking about me?’

I nodded, not quite sure where this was going. Of all the things I had said to him this evening, why did he have to remember that bit?

‘I want you to show me,’ he said, smiling.

I looked at him in horror. Surely he was joking, wasn’t he? He didn’t really want to watch me wank.

But it seemed he really did.  ‘You agreed to do whatever I wanted,’ he reminded me quietly, that smile still firmly in place.

‘But I didn’t think that meant—’

He cut me off. ‘I told you to consider carefully, Hermione,’ he said, his voice darker and more threatening, ‘but you insisted you’d do anything. So now I want you to get on my bed and show me how you pleasure yourself. I want to see how you make yourself come.’

I could feel my face flushing with embarrassment. What I did when I was alone in my bed wasn’t meant to be shared with anyone else. I wasn’t even sure I did it right; if there was a right way to masturbate. But to share something this private . . . even with Severus—.

‘Come on, Hermione. We haven’t got all night. Time is ticking away.’  His voice was still husky but had a harder edge to it. I knew if I prevaricated much longer it would get that nasty, sarcastic edge he used so often in class.

Looking unhappy, I climbed onto his bed, noticing peripherally how soft and comfortable it was. The comforter beneath me was satin and velvet and felt good against my naked skin. Closing my eyes, I lay back and tried to pretend I was alone in my own bed, safely hidden under the covers. This illusion was shattered when I opened my legs. At the growl of desire that escaped Severus’ lips, my eyes flew open and I looked up to see him staring at that most private of areas with a look of what seemed like hunger on his face.

‘Beautiful!’ he whispered.

He disappeared and I felt the bed move as he joined me. I closed my eyes again and tried to conjure up one of my favourite fantasies of him and me together, trying to forget he was there as my fingers wandered between my legs, rubbing myself in the way that gave the most pleasure to me as my other hand played with my breasts, switching from squeezing one erect nipple to the other. Soon the fantasy took over and I completely forgot about the real lover watching my fingers closely as I worked towards orgasm with my dream lover, crying out with pleasure as I came.

I lay there with my eyes closed, my body still shaking as Severus took my hand, sliding the fingers into his mouth and sucking. I gave a small gasp of desire.

‘Mmm, truly exquisite,’ he said as he released my hand. I could hear the need in his voice. ‘My turn now,’ he continued.

I gave a loud moan of delight as his tongue connected first with my clitoris and then slid down the whole length of my slit. The feeling was intense, like nothing I had ever experienced before, and it didn’t stop. Wave after wave of extreme pleasure throbbed from the area that Severus was attacking, right through my whole body, causing me to writhe and buck against his tongue, my whimpers turning to louder cries, begging for release as the intense feelings became unbearable. In response, Severus didn’t release me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my legs so I couldn’t move away, his mouth still dipping and licking and sucking as he dragged me towards another orgasm, this one deeper than any I had ever given myself. My wails of joy as I came were mixed with tears, the emotion inside me bursting out.

I was shaking even harder now, still trying to recover from the experience as Severus’ tongue worked its way up my body, travelling over my stomach, up to my breasts with which he spent quite some time acquainting himself, to the joy of my nipples, which seemed to grow harder and bigger than ever from the attention they were receiving. When he finally had me producing little whimpers of pleasure from what his mouth was doing to my breasts, he moved up my throat and neck, depositing small, biting kisses along the way that added to the tingling I was feeling inside.

And now in my aroused state I was aware of Severus, of his skin rubbing against mine as his hard, taut body pressed against me, and I cried out again in desire, my hands stroking the soft skin of his back. The kisses stopped but he didn’t say a word. I felt something pressing against me and realised that he was hard again. This was what I had wanted and fantasised about for so long, and yet again the reality was nothing like my dreams.

Still silent, I could hear Severus’ breathing harsh and ragged in my ear, his desire as clear as my own, and I felt the pressure as he entered me, thrusting deep inside me. I cried out in pain. This definitely wasn’t a fantasy, and fear rushed through me like a wave. Severus was hurting me —that wasn’t supposed to happen.

By now he had pulled back and then he thrust deep again several more times, each one drawing a cry of discomfort from me. I struggled beneath him, trying to push him off me.

Severus stopped, still buried inside me, and held me down by my shoulders.

‘It hurts,’ I whimpered, tears leaking from my eyes.

‘Not for long,’ he promised, his voice smooth and reassuring. ‘I did warn you I wasn’t gentle.’

He smiled and brushed my face with his hand, then pulled back, causing me to whimper as he thrust again. It wasn’t going to stop, so I surrendered myself to him, trying to block out the pain; and sure enough, as he had said, it did go and was replaced by a feeling so exquisite that once again I cried out, my body now moving against him, my legs wrapped around his as my hands clutched at his back. Harder and faster he thrust; his own grunts of desire and pleasure mixed with mine. My breathing was getting shallower and faster until I was almost panting, something I didn’t seem to be able to control as the feelings inside overwhelmed me. The pain had been worth it to feel this good.

Severus’ breathing, too, was quickening, his thrusts hard and sharp now. And then the orgasm hit me and I was carried away on a wave of bliss, screaming out Severus’ name as wave after wave of ecstasy ran through my whole body. Again I was shaking, but this was immense compared to any previous climax. Vaguely, as if through a fog, I heard Severus call out my name as he exploded deep inside me, holding tightly to me as I shook.

As I lay in Severus’ arms feeling the warm stickiness seeping from between my legs, I realised a few things about the realities of sex. Firstly, real sex had nothing to do with fantasies, at least not the sort of fantasies I had ever had. Secondly, sex was far messier than I had anticipated. And thirdly, once the sex started, the kissing stopped.

The first had been a shock, although the pleasure I received had far outweighed the initial discomfort and had exceeded my fantasies by a million miles; the second, whilst a little uncomfortable, was worth living with for the pleasure of having sex; but the third was disappointing. Kissing had been a big part of my fantasies, and the three amazing kisses I had shared with Severus left me craving more. That he no longer showed any interest in or desire to kiss me was worrying.

I turned in his arms, my face close to his face, and I leant forward slightly to place my lips against his. Severus didn’t react. I pressed harder. Still nothing.

‘Please kiss me, Severus,’ I whispered, somewhat desperately I will admit.

That worked. Holding me close, he bestowed another of those toe-curling kisses that made me want to sigh out loud with pleasure.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said regretfully after the kiss had finished. ‘I don’t really kiss that often. It’s not something I’m in the habit of doing.’

‘Well, you should do it more often. You’re wonderful,’ I told him honestly.

He smiled and kissed me again.

Of course, that got me wondering. What did he usually do for sex? It was unlikely that he was seducing his students left, right and centre, considering the amount of trouble I’d had, and of course I was aware that I was probably one of the few students if not the only one who liked the snarky Potions Master anyway. After all, even I had never made my desire for him public, knowing the ridicule and looks of pity I would get from everyone else I knew for fancying the great, greasy git. And the teachers were hardly likely to be in the frame. After all, old McGonagall must have been at least forty years older than him, and surely he and Trelawny weren’t at it, at least not if he had any degree of taste. So what did he do? Surely he didn’t just resort to masturbation, did he?

As if reading my thoughts, at the end of the next kiss he revealed his secret.

‘This is a very unexpected situation for me, Hermione. Usually, I visit the village when I need relief. Kissing is not required there.’

And then it clicked: the reason for his lack of kissing and probably for his roughness in dealing with me. He was used to sleeping with whores and he didn’t know how to act with me.

‘I’m not a whore,’ I whispered.

‘I know you’re not, Hermione,’ he said quickly, looking at me worriedly in case he had given the impression that that was what he thought of me.

‘I like kissing,’ I told him, ‘especially kissing you. And I think you can be gentler, you just need the opportunity.’ I smiled.

‘And you’re offering the opportunity, are you?’ he asked in amusement, his hand squeezing my breast.

‘Of course. I told you, I love you — and after this evening I’m even more convinced.’

‘The evening isn’t over yet,’ he drawled into my ear. ‘I haven’t anywhere near finished with you yet.’

I gave a shiver of anticipation. I had no idea what else he wanted, but there was no way I was refusing after the pleasure he had given me.

‘Anything,’ I whispered as my lips brushed against his again.

‘I told you before, you shouldn’t agree to anything so easily,’ he crooned after the latest kiss had finished.

Now he had cottoned onto the kisses he was definitely living up to my fantasies with them, and I would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life just laying there while he kissed me.

‘Too late, anyway,’ I pointed out. ‘You told me once you started you wouldn’t stop until you’d claimed me completely. I may as well agree to anything; you’re going to take it anyway.’

He chuckled at this, a rich, dark sound.  ‘Always so bloody clever. What have I got into with you, Miss Granger?’ he asked, sounding affectionate.

My toes curled with excitement. Perhaps this might not be a one-off after all. Perhaps there was a possibility for us as a couple. My hand slid daringly to touch him, and I was surprised to find that he was hard again.

‘So eager?’ he asked. That delicious voice was sending shivers down my spine again.

‘Mmmm,’ I murmured.

‘We’ll see,’ he whispered. ‘Lie on your front.’

I did as he asked as his finger began tracing intricate patterns down my spine, causing little tingles of electricity. His lips followed his finger, slowly working down my back until he was at the base, his hand caressing my bottom. It was relaxing me to lie like this, but of course, it couldn’t last.

‘I need to punish you,’ Severus said, his voice dark and rasping again. I immediately recognised his desire and arousal.

‘What for?’ I asked in surprise. I hadn’t moved, still enjoying his ministrations.

 ‘For not sitting down when I told you to,’ he answered blithely.

‘You already took points off me for that, remember?’ I said, my voice a little prickly. Even now he was being unfair.

‘I was going to put you in detention with Filch if you remember,’ Severus replied smoothly.

I shuddered. God, I had forgotten about that. Was he really going to make me do detention after the things we had just done? Was he really that cruel?

‘Don’t worry. I’m not going to,’ he said smoothly, his hand still stroking my bottom as he kissed my right shoulder. ‘I’m sure I can be more inventive than that.’

That word . . . inventive . . . worried me a little. ‘Inventive’ didn’t mean anything good where punishment was concerned, I was sure. But then again, how bad could it be?

‘Okay,’ I said slowly, ‘so you’re going to punish me for not sitting down. But I couldn’t. I needed to be standing so I could take my robe off.’

‘Ah, yes,’ he said happily. ‘Another reason for your punishment: removing your clothes in my office and refusing to put them back on.’

‘Actually, it wasn’t clothes,’ I pointed out pedantically. ‘It was just my robe.’

‘So punishment, too, for not _wearing_ clothes,’ he said smugly.

I shook my head in disbelief. No wonder he was so good at handing out punishments in class if this was the way his mind worked.

‘Anything else you want to admit to?’ he asked, smirking.

 ‘Perhaps I should shut up now,’ I said laughingly. ‘I seem to be dropping myself deeper in it with every breath.’

‘How about for being so sexy and seducing me?’ he whispered darkly in my ear.  He had moved to lie on top of me and was rubbing himself against me, his hardness pressing into my back at the base of my spine as he moved. I gave a small whimper of delight. ‘No, perhaps that’s unfair,’ he added quietly. ‘After all, you can’t help being so beautiful, and you are truly delicious.’

He must have felt the shiver of arousal that ran through me at his words, the pleasure of realising that he really did find me attractive.

‘Are you ready to let me punish you, Hermione?’ he asked seriously, his body still pressed against mine, his hands now massaging my shoulders.

‘Yes,’ I blurted out.  Suddenly I needed it more than anything in the world. Somehow Severus had managed to make me _want_ to be punished by him.

He moved off me and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘Come here,’ he said, his voice commanding again.  I rose from the centre of the bed and crawled towards him, smiling as I went. ‘You definitely need punishing,’ he said with amusement, the smirk back on his face.

‘What are you going to do?’ I asked. I noticed my voice, too, had become huskier, the arousal in it evident.

He stroked my face for a moment while he gave me another of those intensely appraising looks he so favoured.

‘I’m going to spank you, Hermione,’ he said, his dark voice as full of authority as if we were in the classroom. ‘Come here and lie across my lap.’

The mention of spanking made my stomach flip. I wasn’t really into pain, and the idea of being hit didn’t appeal at all. But at the same time, I was incredibly aroused and I wanted to give Severus enjoyment, and it was clear that him spanking me was going to do that. I could at least try it, and if I didn’t like it I would tell him and hopefully he would stop.

I climbed off the bed and looked at Severus. Although he was sitting rigidly, his face once again wearing that inscrutably neutral look, I could feel the arousal and desire coming from him. It was as obvious as my own.

‘Please don’t hurt me,’ I whispered as I lay face forward across his lap, feeling his erection pressing into my stomach as I lay down.

His hand caressed my bottom again. ‘I want you to enjoy this, too,’ he told me seriously. ‘If you don’t, tell me and I’ll stop.’ I nodded to show I understood. ‘I want you to call me sir this time,’ he ordered as the gentle caressing continued. ‘You’re going to count the strokes, Miss Granger, and thank me after each one. Do you understand?’

His voice was so seductive I was almost drifting away into one of my fantasies, one that had nothing to do with spanking, but his abrupt silence made me realise he expected an answer. What had he just said? To call him sir, to count the strokes, and to thank him for doing it. Gods, he really was a sadistic bastard, expecting me to thank him for hurting me.

But what choice did I have? At least he said he would stop if I wanted him to. For a moment I debated telling him I didn’t want to do it at all. But that wasn’t possible under my agreement with him. And it was so obvious that he was looking forward to this that I didn’t want to disappoint him. After all, with all the pleasure he had given me this evening I owed it to him to give him whatever pleasure he wanted in return.

‘I understand, sir,’ I said, showing that I was ready to play this game.

And then . . . nothing happened. For ages after the caressing stopped I just lay there getting more and more tense, waiting for that moment when the first blow would land, but it didn’t come. Finally, after minutes of waiting, I began to relax. Perhaps he had changed his mind.

He hadn’t.

As soon as I relaxed the first smack came, striking my bottom with a loud crack that made me cry out, both at the sharp pain and the sound. To be honest, it wasn’t as painful as I had expected or as the sound made it seem. It stung, and my bottom was tingling, but it was bearable.

‘You’ve forgotten something.’ Severus’ voice was dark and stern.

Oh, shit, I thought. I forgot to say what he wanted me to. ‘Sorry,’ I said. ‘One. Thank you, sir.’

His hand was stroking my bottom again, soothing the reddened skin. ‘I’ll let you off this time,’ he said darkly, ‘but if you forget again I will punish you more.’

I shivered at the idea of further punishment. I already had no idea how long this was going to go on. Of course, I was tense again, even with the stroking.

‘Relax,’ Severus whispered. ‘The more tense you are, the longer you will have to suffer.’

I realised he wasn’t going to hit me while I was tensed up, probably because it would be too painful or dangerous or something. And he was right: the longer I stayed like this, the longer it took for the punishment to finish. I _had_ to relax.

Finally, I relaxed enough for the second stroke and I called out quickly as soon as the cry had left my throat. By the time the fifth stroke had landed my bottom was stinging but I realised I was rather enjoying the sensation particularly the soft, soothing caress after each stroke. I was now fully immersed in this game and no longer tense. Instead, I waited almost eagerly for the next stroke just so I could call out what Severus wanted to hear, so I would be rewarded with that wonderful, soothing caress.

‘You have no idea how much or how long I’ve wanted to do this to you, Hermione,’ Severus whispered, his voice full of passion as I writhed against his erection after calling out for the seventh stroke.

By the tenth, my bottom was so sore that taking the stroke was hard. A hiss escaped my lips as his hand landed, tears filling my eyes now. But I still managed to squeeze out, ‘Ten. Thank you, sir,’ before biting my lip and praying that he wasn’t going to punish me any further. If he did I would have to beg him to stop. But it seemed he was aware of my distress or felt my punishment had come to a natural end because the soothing continued without any more strokes.

‘You look amazing,’ Severus said, and he bent to kiss the reddened skin.

I imagined what my bottom must look like, bright red handprints against my pale skin. I wished I could see it, to see what gave him so much enjoyment. And then I moaned as his fingers slid into me, their passage easy due to the wetness of my arousal.

‘Hmmm. You enjoyed that, I see,’ Severus said. I could hear the pleasure in his voice.

Had I really enjoyed it? The answer was yes. Although it had been painful, especially at the end, I had enjoyed Severus taking control of me that way and it had got me very wet, as he had just discovered. I whimpered again with pleasure as his lovely long fingers pushed deep inside me, causing me to wriggle on his lap. I heard a hiss escape his lips as I rubbed against his erection again. Perhaps he would take me again. Surely I deserved that after the spanking, and he was obviously ready to go again.

But then came the next shock. Severus had removed his fingers from my wet core and was now probing somewhere I had never expected. I gasped out loud as he slid one long finger into the tightness of my bottom and I whimpered when shortly afterwards the second finger joined it, slowly pumping in and out of the tight hole. This was wrong. I knew about anal sex but it was unnatural, not something that normal people did. It was one of those taboos you just didn’t get involved in. And yet once again Severus, the man I loved with all my heart, wanted to do this to me.

‘Relax, love.’ His dark voice was back to soothing again. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

My brain picked up on Severus calling me his love. Did he mean it? I realised that his fingers didn’t feel bad inside me, just unusual, and that was probably only because it wasn’t something I had ever done before. A moment later he removed his fingers from my bottom and slid them back into the molten wetness of my core. He pushed deep, causing me to moan again and move against his fingers, and then they were removed once more.

He pulled me up and sat me beside him on the bed, which I did carefully and uncomfortably as my bottom was still sore, then pulled me into his arms for another of his killer kisses that made my heart beat faster. For some reason, I felt the urge to cry. The emotions rolling around inside me were almost overwhelming, but even though the tears would have been of pleasure, I managed to stop them, not sure that Severus would understand.

‘I want you to lie on your front again,’ Severus said gently, finally releasing me from the kiss.

At least he didn’t want me on my back. I wasn’t sure I could manage that at the moment, as sore as my bottom was. Reluctantly, I left his arms to lie back in the middle of the large bed, face-down as he requested but with my head to the side so I could look at him. For a few seconds he watched me, his hand back to caressing my sore bottom before he joined me on the bed, lying on his side and looking at me intently once more.

‘Open your legs, love,’ he requested as his hand left my bottom to slide between my legs again, his fingers once more finding my wetness.

Of course, I did as he asked, moaning with pleasure when his fingers entered me. But again it was a short-lived pleasure. It seemed the only reason for them being there was to get them wet enough to go back in my bottom. He moved so he was behind me, concentrating on what his fingers were doing, his other hand moving me until my position was as he wanted it.

It wasn’t such a shock this time round although a part of me still felt it was wrong. But I said nothing, allowing Severus his pleasure as always, already resigning myself to what was coming next. Whilst he did evidently intend to take me again, it wasn’t in the way I had been hoping for. Now I knew why he hadn’t finished with me. Relaxing worked wonders, as always, and by the time Severus removed his fingers I thought I was no longer quite so worked up about what was to follow.

Severus lay upon me again, his hard length pressing at the crack of my bottom as he rubbed himself against me. I gave a small moan of desire, enjoying the feel of his skin on mine once more. His mouth kissed my shoulders and neck for a while as I relaxed further.

‘On your hands and knees, Hermione,’ Severus’ voice — dark, low, and full of desire — breathed in my ear. ‘Time for me to claim you completely.’

I gave a small moan of dissent. Whilst I had known this was coming, now I was scared. Normal intercourse had hurt at first. How much worse would this be with Severus’ huge . . . thing going somewhere even smaller, somewhere it definitely wasn’t meant to go?

As ever, Severus picked up on my distress. His arms wrapped around me as he rolled onto his side, taking me with him.

‘What’s the matter, love?’ he asked gently.

‘I’m scared,’ I admitted in a small voice, feeling stupid although I couldn’t help it.

‘Surely you know by now that I’m not going to hurt, you don’t you?’ he asked, that soothing voice washing over me again.

‘I know, but you’re so big,’ I said frantically.

‘Shhh, love,’ Severus crooned, holding me tighter. ‘Just relax and everything will be fine. I promise.’

‘And if I hate it?’ I cried sharply.

‘Then we’ll stop,’ Severus replied reasonably. ‘Although this is happening because I want it, the idea is for us both to enjoy what we do together. There’s no point in doing something one of us doesn’t like.’

We lay there, for how long I have no idea, Severus just holding me and speaking quietly in my ear, reassuring and soothing me. Finally, when he judged me ready, he moved my position slightly, not onto my hands and knees as he had originally suggested but still holding me close to him as he spooned behind me. He had called me his love several more times now and my heart sang with joy at that, regardless of what was going to happen next.

Severus was gentler this time. Fear that he would be as rough as before had caused me to tense, but he took it slowly, using a strong lubrication charm. When his initial push caused me to cry out in discomfort he cast the charm again and again until he was satisfied that I would feel no pain at all. And he was right. I felt no pain although, to be honest, I wasn’t sure I liked the feeling I did have. It was an unusually full feeling, although Severus was obviously enjoying it from his side.

He cried out loudly every time he pushed into me, each thrust taking him slightly deeper and causing me to feel more uncomfortable. Eventually, I could take it no longer and I cried out to Severus, begging him to stop. To his credit he did as I asked immediately, finally getting me to move onto my hands and knees instead, and his erection plunged between the soft pink lips of my labia. He moaned loudly with pleasure as he buried himself deeply inside me. I moaned too from the depth that this position enabled and the feeling of him inside me, where I had so wanted him, once more.

And now he was rougher again, thrusting hard, knowing I could take it, my cries giving away my enjoyment. His hand found my clit and he played with it as he rode me again, bringing on an orgasm of earth-shattering proportions — for me, certainly, although maybe for both of us. I felt as if I had exploded into a million tiny points of light, and a feeling of bliss and absolute love washed over me as I collapsed beneath him, unable to stay in position any longer. My tears finally emerged too; I was unable to stop them as my body shook from the huge spasm rippling through me.

Severus held me, stroking my back as I continued to cry, sobbing into his chest, not sure I would ever be able to stop. I felt completely drained, totally sated, and happier than I had ever felt in my entire life. It was wonderful. I was finally whole and Severus was the one who had made me feel that way, just as I had known he would. In that moment I loved him so completely there was no room for anything in my heart except him.

Eventually, I stopped crying and came down. A happy buzz was still running through me as Severus and I lay kissing. Boy, was I ever glad I had asked him to kiss me. He had really taken inspiration from me telling him what a wonderful kisser he was, and as far as I was concerned he could keep kissing me forever. He could keep doing everything else as well, even the anal sex if he liked it that much. Surely I would get used to it eventually.

But now the evening was drawing to a close. I was aware that it had to be near curfew, maybe even past it, and I couldn’t stay with Severus all night, much as I wanted to. For a moment I wondered if he would give me detention for breaking curfew; then I chuckled to myself. I suspected that any punishments for me in future would involve spanking rather than detentions.

‘What’s the time?’ I asked. I had no idea where the clock was.

‘Just gone eleven,’ Severus said lazily. He kissed me again, then, ‘You need to go to bed.’

‘I’m already in bed,’ I said, smiling.

‘Your own bed,’ Severus said, shaking his head in amusement.

‘I prefer yours,’ I admitted.

‘Hmmm, and I like you in it.’ Severus said, bending to kiss me again. ‘But you shouldn’t be here anyway and it’s past curfew.’

‘Are you on hall duty tonight?’ I asked worriedly.

‘Yes. So I’ll escort you back to Gryffindor Tower. Come on . . . get up.’

I sat up and was still smiling when Severus’ hand ran over my shoulder. I didn’t understand the look he was giving me. Had I done something wrong?

‘What’s the matter?’ I asked, my smile disappearing and worry taking its place.

Severus shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. ‘I’m sorry, Hermione — it appears I’ve marked you,’ he said.

I looked down at my shoulder and the purplish bruise that was blooming on my skin. I knew exactly when he had done it. During the anal sex, he had cried out that I was his before biting my shoulder, causing me to cry out in response, and this love bite was the result.

‘I belong to you anyway,’ I said honestly.

‘I am so glad you said that,’ Severus said, his voice a little strained, and I thought he was obviously relieved that I wasn’t going to complain about the mark.

‘I love you, Severus,’ I said fervently. ‘I told you, it’s not just infatuation. Surely you must know that after this evening.’

‘Oh yes. I know,’ he whispered happily as he pulled me into his arms for another kiss.

It was with real reluctance that I pulled away from him, but I knew I had to get back to Gryffindor Tower before Ron and Harry started worrying — and Severus had hall duty to do before he got into trouble with the Headmaster. After all, we hardly wanted Professor Dumbledore to find out what we had been up to. While I was more than old enough to be having a relationship with whomever I wanted, I was sure that teacher/pupil relationships were not allowed and I didn’t want Severus getting into trouble because of what we had done. I didn’t care what happened to me just as long as I could continue this relationship with Severus.

‘We are going to do this again, aren’t we, Severus?’ I asked as I fastened my robe. I watched him as he dressed, using his wand to do up all those annoying buttons once more.

‘You know I should say no, Hermione,’ he said, moving to take me in his arms again.

‘Please don’t,’ I begged quietly. ‘I need you.’

‘And I want you,’ he admitted, ‘Too much for me to let you go.’

I grabbed his head joyfully and pulled him down to kiss me. I loved Severus, and although he hadn’t said the words he had almost admitted he felt the same way about me.

‘We need to go,’ he said, leading me back towards his study. ‘You do realise I should punish you for being out after curfew, Miss Granger,’ he said with amusement as we stepped out into the corridor.

‘You’re the reason I’m out, though, Professor Snape,’ I said with mock indignation. The problem was that I couldn’t tell whether he was joking or being serious. After all, he was a complete bastard.

‘Oh, I expect I shall think of something appropriate,’ he said with a smirk as we walked down the corridor towards the stairs to the entrance hall.

‘And what should I tell Harry and Ron when they ask what I’ve been doing?’ I said.

‘What were you going to tell them?’ he asked with interest. ‘Or did you not think your seduction would work?’

‘Well, obviously I hoped it would,’ I said, my cheeks colouring slightly. ‘But you’ve always hated me so much there was no surety that I could change your mind.’

‘I’ve never hated you, Miss Granger,’ Severus said plainly. ‘I disliked you when you were younger because of your annoying know-it-all attitude and your terrible choice of friends but I’m not blind nor am I stupid. Your other charms are more than enough to override any objections I may have had to you.’

‘So I’m not an annoying know-it-all any longer, then?’ I said, smirking.

‘No, that you still are, but I can overlook that in light of all your other talents.’ He leant closer and whispered in my ear, ‘And believe me, love, you really are very talented.’

I couldn’t help but shiver at his words. I wanted to kiss him but that wasn’t possible now. It would have to wait until the next time we were together.

‘So what was your excuse?’ he asked, reminding me of our previous conversation.

‘Oh. I was going to say I bumped into you on the way back from the Library and you offered me the chance to do an extra project for Potions. A bit of research or something. That would cover any future late nights, too.’ I winked slyly.

Severus nodded, impressed. ‘Very good. I shall tell the Headmaster that you and I are working on a project together. That should leave things clear.’

We had reached the bottom of the stairs to Gryffindor tower now and we stopped.

‘Thank you, Professor Snape,’ I said sincerely.

Severus smiled. ‘I think under the circumstances, Miss Granger, I should be the one thanking you.’

I laughed. ‘Hopefully my work will improve again now.’

‘Well, if your attentiveness doesn’t improve in my class I shall have to punish you,’ he said warningly. I had absolutely no doubt he was being serious.

‘Well, good night, sir,’ I said as I climbed the stairs.

‘Sleep well, Miss Granger,’ Severus replied, and I nodded.

‘I will now,’ I whispered, then turned and ran up the stairs.

As I walked along the corridor towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, I couldn’t help but think about what I had achieved this evening and just how much I had enjoyed what Severus and I had done together. I was already looking forward to making love to him again and was hoping it would become a regular thing, although I would need to be careful in the future or I would end up getting into trouble and being punished purely because Severus enjoyed it so much.

I was sure I had a massive grin on my face, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was feeling happier than I had done for ages, maybe even ever — so happy I would probably have burst into song if I had been a character in a musical. I paused for a moment, the smile still on my face as I gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped through the portrait hole door, ready to face my friends and spin out a tale; the first of many, I was sure, to explain where I had been all evening.


End file.
